Princess Tsuki
Princess that resides in Midnight Melody roleplaying group, has control of all elemental manipulation. She is the current ruler of La Manera and oversees its habitants. Universe: '''Midnight Melody '''Real Name: '''Tsuki '''Aliases: '''Princess Tsuki '''Citizenship: '''Northern Water Tribe '''Place of Birth: '''Northern Water Tribe '''Occupation: '''Princess '''Known Relatives: '''Zuko (Fiance, Separated), Sanni (Fiance, Separated) '''Group Affiliation: '''Northern Water tribe, Fira Nation '''Education: '''Received lessons from all around the world, Partially Self Taught '''Physical Attributes: Height 5' 3" Weight 115 Eyes Purple/Blue Hair Silver/White Age Unknown Powers: As a reincarnation of the entity known as the Avatar, Tsuki possessed the power to bend all four elements. Other Skills Growing being a princess, she has received a lot of training from many teachers, although she never took a liking to fighting or violence. She is a well trained martial artist, in which to this day still practices. She trained the hardest during her relationship with Sanni, a masterful fighter, and her fiance at that point; in fear that he did not respect her due to her lack of combat abilities. With limited teaching from Sanni, Tsuki became somewhat proficent with blades. Abilities Airbending Tsuki is a masterful airbender. As a master, Tsuki's skill with airbending was exceptional; she was able to fight on-par with strong and powerful masters or against large numbers of opponents, despite her hatred toward fighting and violence. She can create currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects. Tsuki's skill with air is powerful, and lethal even if her pacifistic nature halted the use of air as a deadly weapon, unless she was in the Avatar State. Mostly Tsuki used airbending for pure defense or other round-about methods to avoid combat other than aggression. Waterbending The element of water is the one she utilizes the most in battle. Tsuki showed prodigious skill in waterbending, being able to easily create giant waves on her first try. Although waterbending is her most preferred and proficient skill, her pacifist nature also limits her combat abilities by mostly using the healing nature. With her mastery over waterbending, she can also bloodbend to an extent, even though it is still an outlawed art. Earthbending Earthbending is Tsuki's least used fighting style. Tsuki capable of bending large boulders, sending massive columns of rock flying, or forming walls around her body for protection. When on the rare occassion, Tsuki employs a more defensive style of earthbending, based on manipulating the earth to create walls, shelters and restraints to neutralize his opponents, rather than harm them. Firebending Firebending is Tsuki's least used fighting style after earth. After accepting Prince Zuko as her fiance, she learned to be proficient in firebending with tutelage from him. She isshown to be quite skilled, dispite the reluctance to show the aggressive attitude required for firebending. Like all her other skill, she had found a way to tame fire's aggressive style by canceling out other firebender's abilities with her own. Energy Bending After being endowed with the Spirit's power, Tsuki was able to use an ancient form of bending that precedes all other bending called energybending, which she can us to strip people of their bending abilities. According to history before the Avatar existed, people did not bend the four elements, but the life force energy within themselves. However, in order to bend another person's life force energy, the energybender's own life energy must be unbendable, or they could become corrupted or even die. It was confirmed that Tsuki was not the first Avatar to learn energybending; however, there were few who had learned this particular bending art and even fewer who had used it due to its dangers. Energybending allows the bender to both strip and restore a person's bending abilities and transfer knowledge from one person to another. Weapons: Tsuki's does not carry weapons on her. She does possess a few sword and and ancient katana given to her by Sanni. Paraphernalia: None. HISTORY Believed to be the reincarnation of a previous Avatar, Yue; Tsuki was born with the same unknown illness. Still a newborn, her condition worsen and even the best healers could not cure her, Her parents proceeded to ask the Moon Spirit for help and placed her in the Spirit Oasis. The Moon Spirit gifted her with part of its own life force, saving her life and turning her hair white as a side effect. Thus, her parents named her Tsuki, for the moon and in her likeness to Yue. Rumors has already spread that she was Yue incarnate which made people on edge. Upon Tsuki's seventieth birthday, her parents threw a celebration, sending invites to all around the world. News of this reached even the Ancient Order of War, prompting the organization to attack her land and killed all her kins. Barely escaping with her life, she ran away with a group of her remaining servant to a nearby inhabited island. There, with the help of other refugees, she created a safe haven for all who has been persecuted and castaways. Personality Tsuki is kind, sweet, and gentle. She had a deep sense of loyalty. She offered hope to others, and created an island of peace to escape the cruel politics and war from other nations. Along with her compassion, however, Yue also hid a great deal of guilt over the loss of her kin. She is spiritual, visiting shrine and temple to pray and converse to the Spirits. Despite her affinity for the spirits, Tsuki has not yet fully mastered her spiritual powers.